Innocent Lies
by NiamhMcGrady-fanpage
Summary: Imagine if Zosia had a daughter Natasza but her daughter was keeping secrets from Zosia, But Zosia only finds out when her daughter is taken into hospital unresponsive and fighting for her life. WARNINGS!
1. Chapter 1- Natasza's POV

Character Info:

Natasza Anya March is the daughter of Dr Zosia March and well someone from Albie's Zosia isn't quite sure who the father is. Natasza is 14 nearly 15, She is 5'2 and is a small build, she had long dark brown hair that falls to her hips, She is an exact copy of Zosia in facial features.

Natasza is the polish way of spelling Natasha. Natasza goes to Holby City High and only has one friend Laura but Natasza makes out she has a few more friends than just Laura to Zosia, All is not as Zosia thinks it is.

* * *

**Natasza's POV**

I woke at 5 in the morning to hear my Mama calling me from downstairs, she must of had an early shift to be waking me at this time. Normally I would of been woken by Dom or Arthur crashing about in the bathroom, but since Mama had got her own house she woke me.

I sat myself up in bed and looked around the room, I looked at the floor to see my homework still scattered along in a line, Mama always makes me do my homework straight after school even if she is at work, she must have some sort of super power to know if I am doing my homework or not.

Anyway I got myself out of bed and walked over to my mirror, I starred at myself for ages "FAT" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I didn't care if Mama heard me she always told me I was not fat and I was just self conscious.

I went into the bathroom, something told me Mama had been in here before me, the smell of her perfume was really strong but it smelt wonderful. I had to do it, I felt so fat, then I did it, I made myself sick, the once Mama walked in on me being sick before and she sent me to Auntie Colette's (Well she isn't actually my auntie it's just a thing I've called her since I was a baby)

"Natasza, Come on I'm going t be late, you'll have to eat your toast in the car" Mama called up the stairs to me, I sighed to myself and wiped the sick off my chin before I went to go downstairs. I had done my hair up in a messy bun and I had made sure my skirt was long enough to Mama's standard... that wouldn't last very long as once I got out of the car and Mama had gone I would adjust my skirt to my standard.

"Morning Mama" I sang as I came down the stairs with my school bag in hand, "Natasza why have you got your lovely hair all tucked away, you know I love your hair" Mama fussed, apparently I looked like her according to Arthur and Dom. I rolled my eyes and brushed Mama's hand away, "it's my hair Mama" I snap as I pick up the toast that had been left on the kitchen counter for me.

I look around and notice Mama has left the room so I quickly give it to our Jack Russell 'Boots' she seemed to enjoy toast more than me, which I was actually quite happy about. Luckily Boots had finished the toast before Mama came back in the room "Wow, Natasza were you hungry?" Mama questioned, I have a brief nod and Mama believed me.

"Are you ready then?" Mama says as she makes her way to the front door, I nod and look down at my wrist which had my watch on, for once I was going to be early, I smiled and nodded, Mama took my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek "I will do this now because you hate me doing it around all your school friends" Mama laughs, I always loved it when Mama laughed it made me feel safe and Happy.

I got into Mama's car and looked down at my phone '1 new message' I sighed to myself I knew it wasn't Laura because she never texted me in the morning as he Dad kept her phone in his room over night. Mama started to drive down the road trying to spark a conversation with me but I didn't reply I just sat and read the message _'Hello, Natasza can't wait for today I will be waiting 4 u at the school gates, your Mummy won't be there 4 u then' _I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to tell Mama because she was stressed enough with work especially as Grandpa had given Mama and extra work load.

A tear slipped down my face I didn't realise until Mama asked if I was alright, I sniffled and wiped my tears away with my jumper sleeve (my school don't have blazers) "Yeah I will be fine Mama" I replied, she placed her free hand on my knee and quickly glanced over at me "If you ever need to tell me anything I am always here you do know that don't you Natasza? even if I look exhausted when I come home, I am your Mama and I am always happy to listen to my daughter" Mama says to me as she keeps her eyes on the road.

* * *

Once we pull up outside the school Mama looks at me and smiles "Have a wonderful day" she went to kiss me on the cheek but remembered I didn't like her kissing me in front of everyone especially Lauren and Georgia (The bullies) I get out the car but Mama calls me again "Oh Natasza, Colette is having you tonight as I am on lates until around 12 ish so I will hopefully pick you up then" I smiled at her and suit the car door. I made my way across the grass up to the school gates and quickly dashed past Lauren and Georgia who were watching me.

It made me physically sick them watching me so I made my way straight to the toilet and made myself sick again, I could hear a few girls outside the toilet locker talking, I tried to listen in but nothing.

As I made my way to physics I saw Georgia approach me, I tried to shrug her off but she pinned me up against the lockers, I bit my lip and tried not to cry I felt helpless and all I wanted now was for Mama to be there so I could hug her and feel calm again.

"Natasza I have heard you have grassed me up to Miss Costoya once again" Georgia said to me, I looked small compared to Georgia, well it could have something to do with me being 2 months premature as Mama was kicked in the stomach by a troubled patient which set her off into premature labour. "I-I d-didn't" I stuttered, I felt her kick me in the shins trying to make me answer her but I didn't.

She punched me once in the stomach to make me answer but I didn't, I could feel the anger rising inside of me, I needed to get away or I would end up in the heads office. It was too late she punched my once again and I lost my temper, I threw myself at her. I am small but feisty, Mama says that she doesn't know where I get my temper from but she said It was probably from my Father who ever he is.

We begin to rip into each other, I don't think I had ever been in a fight before. I had play fights with Fletch before when Mama did her rotation onto AAU also with Mary-Claire. Blood was growing on both of our hands and I knew one of us would end up dying.

Then a teachers voice came booming down the hall way, I smacked my head off the floor as she made me jump, then another teacher came running Mr Lloyd-Jones... FIT, I am sure Mama has a thing for him when he used to be my form tutor. Miss Costoya held me back and Mr Lloyd-Jones held Georgia back. "Miss McKinley's office Now!" Mr Lloyd-Jones shouted and Miss Costoya frog matched us both down to the heads office.

* * *

Later on both of our Mother's had been called in, Georgia's parent's got there first and had an interview, I was still sat waiting for Mama when Georgia and her parents came out and took her home, well... she must of been excluded for a week.

Then I saw Mama coming toward me, she was still in her Doctor's scrub and equipped with her stethoscope that had her name on it and Doctor's ID badge. I tried to hide my face from Mama I knew she would panic if she saw me with tissue up my nose stopped the horrific nose bleed, "Natasza what happened?" she questioned me, she must off seen the blood down my grey school jumper. I keep my back to her and hope she doesn't ask me anymore.

That was when the head teacher came out "Miss March I presume?" Miss McKinley questioned, "Dr March" she corrected her and she shuck her hand like a proper Doctor who had authority, I had to admit I love it when Mama corrects people on her title, one day I want to be a Doctor like Mama but not in general surgery I want to be like my Grandpa and do Neurosurgery. Mama says I can be anything if I put my mind to it.

Mama was shown into Miss McKinley's office and then I was told to join her, I stepped into the office and Mama turned to look at me " dziewczynka , co się stało (baby girl what happened)" She walked over to me and began to fuss again "Mama proszę" I decided to speak to her in polish because I didn't want the head to know what I was on about. Mama rolled her eyes and started to speak in English to me again.

Once Mama had been told what had happened and they had discussed what would happen next... well what happened next caused Mama to worry for me, I got kicked out of school for the rest of the week and well it was only Tuesday. "Natasza you need to tell me if there is anything up" Mama spoke to me as she dragged me out to the car "Where are you taking me?" I questioned Mama, "I have no time for stupid behaviour like this Natasza!" Mama shouted at me, I hated it when she shouted at me because It scared the life out of me and Dom the once when she screamed my name in the middle of the flat.

* * *

For the rest of the day I sat in the staff room board out of my mind, I had a few numbers of the people Mama was friends with so I went through my contacts lift, I was drying for a drink but Mama wouldn't let me out, so I looked: Dom? hmm maybe not as I saw him on his phone next to Mama, Jac? What the hell is she doing on here, Grandpa? I thought about it he was always happy to see me but no, Colette was next to Mama as well so no, only person left was Mary-Claire how I prayed she would answer my text and luckily she did and she brought me up a can of Fanta Orange and a packed of sun dried tomato's the only thing I eat.

Once Mary-Claire had left I decided I would finish my English assessment which took me a while but by the time I had finished it Grandpa had been summoned to give me a lecture on why I shouldn't be fighting with other students if I ever want to become a Neurosurgeon, But I knew why Mama summoned Grandpa every time it was because she never liked telling me off.

While I sat there and listened to Grandpa giving me a lecture, I looked at my phone which was light up, which meant I had a text message, I took a while to look at my screensaver a picture of me and Mama on the beach in Devon that was the happiest day of my life.

I quickly unlocked my phone and looked at the 5 unread messages from unknown numbers, _'Why are you even alive, go crawl into bed and die' _and other one read '_Fat what is your purpose in life?" _the next one was really racist toward my family so I deleted it, I didn't even finished reading it because it was on about how my family should of been wiped out like every other Jew, but we are not Jewish which made me laugh a little.

* * *

Later on Mama had finished early as all surgical procedures had been postponed and Sacha (the cute and cuddly giant) gave Mama the rest of the evening off. What Mama and everyone else in that hospital didn't know is what I was about to attempt soon. I knew Mama had a spare set of keys to the medical cabinet in Sacha's office for me luckily he wasn't in there at the time and I grabbed what looked like paracetamol, I shoved them in my bag and dropped Mama's keys back into her bag.

* * *

Once I got home, Mama had ordered Pizza for once, she never really liked giving me unhealthy food but I think this was an apology for earlier when she shouted at me. I had no idea how I was going to eat this without making myself sick, Mama didn't know anything of it, well of anything in fact.

I sat myself down next to Mama she hugged me really tight, she must of had a bad day to be hugging me like this, "I love you, you know?" Mama says to me and I don't reply I just carry on watching Miranda. She gathers I love her back and continues to eat her Pizza.

Soon after Miranda had finished Mama sent me to bed, but I put up a protest and said I wasn't going, She knew I was joking around with her like normal but I decided to go as I felt really sick. I made my way up stairs and before I could go to my bedroom I went to the bathroom to clean my teeth, But instead I had to make myself sick again. I tried to be sick as quiet as I could but have you ever tried to be sick really quietly?

I could hear Mama coming up the stairs with the dog, "Natasza are you alright?" she questioned as she knocked on the door, I decided to reply "Yeah I am fine" I lied, maybe Mama would believe me and go away, I stood myself up and just shouted through the door to Mama that I had accidently hit the back of my throat with the tooth brush, Mama believed me and walked off towards her bedroom I gathered. And left me to look at toughs tablets I had taken from the nurses cabinet, I glanced through all toughs hurtful text and wondered should I do it or not.

**End of Natasza's POV **

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, this is my first Fanfiction that is set like this. **

**And I am worried its a little Over the top**


	2. Chapter 2- Zosia's POV

**Chapter 2- Zosia's POV**

I had never seen Natasza like this before, she seemed really up tight and wouldn't communicate with me in the Head's office, Natasza used to tell me everything now but she seem to have shut me out, it's like I'm there but I'm not in some sense.

I have always worried about being a good mother and reliable for Natasza, I worried the most as about 2 years before I had Natasza I was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder. I used to read for hours about BPD mothers who abused their children, It always made me panic what If I can't keep control, what if I forget to meds, What if?

I became severely depressed when Natasza was born, Dad said it was something to do with her being premature, It killed me each day to walk into that room to see my baby girl on life support, at one point they were discussing about turning her life support off, but I refused to let them turn it off, she is my daughter and I knew she was strong and well she is still here with us now.

Natasza always used to be confused it I never made sense to her but I always used to have help from Colette and the Mental Health Nurse who used to come every 2 days to see how I was getting on. Natasza knows when I need time out and just leaves me to calm down now, but I am really starting to worry for Natasza.

* * *

The following morning it was my day off and I had planned to get the house cleaned as it needed a clean, but what was holding me back was Natasza who hadn't spoken to me at all this morning, she seemed very edgy and not herself, I tried to speak to her at breakfast but she didn't reply and just played with her porridge. "Mama I am going to go and see Colette later" she finally spoke and I gave a sigh of relief, "Okay but home by 5 young lady" I replied to her, she gave a brief smile before running upstairs.

To me it doesn't feel like ten minutes since I first held Natasza so small and innocent sadly brought into the world a little too early by an unforgiving patient who kicked me in the stomach, I remember was looking up at Dom with my apron and gloves on I felt like I had been winded, I can to this very day still picture the look on Dom's face. I remember placing my hand on my bump and knowing something wasn't right, Serena had already called security.

* * *

Flash back to the day Zosia's life changed again:

Then it hit me, the most worst pain I had ever felt in my inter life, I cried out in pain and Dom came running over Serena soon followed "Zosia are you alright?" Serena said to me as I doubled over in pain her one hand on my back.

I breathed in and felt another sharp pain take my breath away, Serena held me up as Dom ran off to find Colette, "No, No it's too early" I cried. Serena managed to get me over to the nursing station that was when Colette, Dom and Arthur call came sprinting onto Keller all looking a little out of puff.

I stood up and hugged Colette, she looked at me with concern that was when my waters broke, I gave an earth shattering, ear piercing scream I grabbed hold of both Colette's arms and cried to her "Please Colette, make it stop" I had turned into a ten year old again.

* * *

Later on that day, Colette, Arthur and Dom had taken me down to maternity and I gave birth to a baby girl who was just perfect but looked ever so delicate. "She's perfect" I muttered as Colette wheeled me up in the wheel chair up against the side of the incubator.

Colette placed a friendly hand on my shoulder and told me everything was going to be just fine, but what was really worrying me was when she was delivered she didn't cry at all, Dom had told me that she finally cried when he went with her down to NICU.

She looked so tiny and helpless, she had a machine breathing for her but all I wanted was to hold her and be right next to her.

She's my everything, my world, and hopefully my future. Colette sat herself down next to me "So has she got a name?" she questioned me, I shifted a little in the chair, I was so sore and every bone ached.

"I don't know" I whispered, my throat had become very sore... well I had just been screaming for over half an hour. "I think Natasza suits her" I says to Colette who gives me a friendly smile and looks over at Natasza.

**End of Flash back**

* * *

I step into the open plan kitchen and fussed the dog, I had never heard Natasza be so quiet in my inter life, she must of had her head phone's on for once. I hear a thud and then what sounds like marbles rolling across the floor. I take no notice until it dawned on me Natasza doesn't have any marbles.

I quickly let boots out into the back garden and rush upstairs "Natasza?" I question but I am now getting worried she has locked her bedroom door. Oh why did I let her have that lock, well it was already here when we moved in.

I begin to barge at the door like I did the once for a patient but I accidently dislocated my shoulder in the process the last time, I prayed to god not to do it this time. Finally the door opened the there on the floor was Natasza she looked as if she was looking down at her lap, but then I realised she wasn't breathing, there was sick in her lap. I glanced around the room and saw the remainder of the pills that I had seen yesterday in the drugs cabinet on Keller. "Oh Natasza" I says as I kneel down besides her.

I begin CPR on her, I need help and fast. I could feel her rips cracking as I perform CPR on her, I now have tears rolling down my eyes and I am shaking, I pull my phone out my pocket and Call Arthur who is at work and he tells me he is coming with a paramedic in an ambulance.

I can't believe it why has she done this, my own baby girl had done this. I think to myself. My hands are shaking, I really do hope she pulls through.


	3. Chapter 3- Arthur's POV

**Arthur's POV**

I headed out of the hospital with Dixie and Iain one of the paramedics from the ED and headed to Zosia's house, I don't think I had ever heard Zosia sound so distraught down the phone, I also knew what ever had happened to Natasza wasn't an accident, Natasza hadn't been herself for a few days now she seemed quiet and as if she was losing weight.

But all I could do was wait to find out what had happened. Dixie smiled at me as we pulled onto Zosia's road, I grabbed my spare key to Zosia's house out of my locker before we went and now I was holding it tight.

"Whatever happens in their she's in the right hands" Dixie says to me as we pull up. All I could think of was that Natasza and Zosia had got into one of their pathetic arguments but it had gone a little too far.

* * *

I opened the door to Zosia's house and Boots came bounding up to me happy to see me, I gave him a quick fuss and moved him outside while Dixie and Iain made their way upstairs from where Zosia was calling. I locked Boot's outside and ran upstairs to Natasza's room.

Dixie had taken over CPR and now Iain was trying to inset an IV line to give her fluids, "Zosh what happened?" I says as she comes running over to me and wraps her arms around me "I- Don't know" she cries "I think she's overdosed" My mouth drops open, Why Natasza she was such a bright girl why has she changed.

I comforted Zosia as Dixie and Iain put the defibrillator pads on her chest, Zosia can't bare to watch as they begin to shock Natasza, Once they get a sinus rhythm they decided it's best to call the ED and put them on Red alert with Natasza being so young.

I helped Zosia downstairs she was still upset about Natasza she told me that she thought she was more smarter than to do that, I thought to myself for a few minutes and wondered if it could have something to do with School as she briefly mentioned it to me and Dom the once when she was waiting for Zosia to clock off.

The paramedics took Natasza out to the ambulance and took her in the back with me and Zosia there too, I normally never allowed Zosia to sit on my lap but in this case there was nowhere else to sit so I allowed her. She seemed to scared for Natasza, this wasn't the normal Zosia I knew but she was still there.

* * *

Iain drove the ambulance up to the hospital, she was doing just fine until she started to seizure, Zosia panicked, She has almost forgotten her medical training and now looked so innocent and helpless. I thought back my tears and stood up and gave Zosia my chair "Thanks Arthur" she mouthed to me, I smiled and held her hand. "Iain can we have the blue on please, she is seizing bad now" Dixie called through as she started to inject Midazolam into Natasza (this was to slow the seizure down) then Dixie turned to Zosia and said "Does your daughter have any history of Epilepsy?" Zosia shuck her head and watched as Natasza's seizure started to slow down.

Then as we got to the ED's front entrance Natasza took a turn for the worst and started to seizure again but this time she was vomiting up the substance she had taken. I grabbed Zosia and took her out of the Ambulance so the emergency medics could get to Natasza: Mrs Beauchamp, Dr Knight, Dr Hanna and Nurse Rita Freeman all came to help keep Natasza stabilised.

"Okay let's get her into resus now please" Mrs Beauchamp shouted as she decided to incubate Natasza, "What's her name darling" Rita came up to Zosia who was holding my hand still, "Natasza March, why?" Zosia questioned "We need to find her medical records that's all" Rita says to Zosia, "We're doctors you know" Zosia says and Rita looks completely stunned.

I stood there looking at Zosia who was shaking, I let go of her sweaty hand and wiped it down my scrubs, Zosia looked at me and mouthed "Thank you" and she gave me a kiss on the cheek and was taken into the hospital by Nurse Robyn Miller another staff nurse who was on that day. "I overheard Dr Hanna say in the back of the ambulance as I went to walk off to get Colette as Zosia needed Colette more than me at this moment in time, "Okay, this is the eighth time she has seizures are we all in agreement that seen needs to be put into an induced coma?" I began to worry, Natasza sounded in a bad way.

* * *

I made my way back up to AAU and walked over to the nursing station to be bombarded with questions which were all about where I had disappeared off too, I looked at the floor even Mary-Claire was going mental at me, the I interrupted them "Zosia's daughter, Natasza, has been taken seriously Ill down in the ED and I need to find Colette" I spoke up.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder it was Colette who had ten thousand forms of fear written in her facial expression. "What happened" She questioned me, I looked at the rest of the AAU team: Mary-Claire, Raf, Fletch, Serena and Ric and the pulled her over to one side away from everyone else.

"There is now easy way of putting this, but Natasza took an overdose and from what I have heard is fighting for her life" I say adjusting my glasses on my nose, Colette's face drops and she runs off towards the ED, I didn't follow her but Mary-Claire went after her, spiriting as fast as she could to keep up with her.

I looked at everyone else who looked really concerned, Zosia needed all the help she could get and even if it was off people she didn't really like. I decided not to tell them what had happened and just got on with my job but I still worried for Natasza.

I tried to remember the good times I had with Natasza from when she was learning to speak when Zosia lived at the flat when Natasza was two and she couldn't say my name so we got her to say 'Artie' and when Zosia had one of her off days Natasza was sick down Dom's back which was really funny. Also her first day of school, that was eventful she wouldn't let go of Zosia no matter what.

Anyway for the rest of my shift I kept my phone on loud just in case Zosia was to ring, another thing was Mary-Claire never returned with Colette during the day. Oh yeah... my phone did ring once it was some stupid sales guy trying to sell me PPI.


	4. Chapter 4- Colette's POV

**Colette's POV**

I ran off AAU and headed towards the ED, I didn't care who I barged into I just needed to see If Natasza was alright. I could hear Mary-Claire running after me "Stop Colette, Wait what's up?" Mary-Claire shouted as she ran into unknown territory.

"Please, Mary-Claire I'm fine" I shouted back to her a little breathless from running all the way to the ED. I collided with Connie Beauchamp and I accidently sent all her patient's notes flying to the floor, "What where you're going, speedy Gonzales" Connie says as she gathers up her paper work, Mary-Claire is still running but she didn't notice I had stopped and then sent us both flying to the floor as she crashed into me, trying to stop herself.

"I've come to see Natasza March" I spoke up as I got up off the floor and rubbed my elbow, I helped Mary-Claire to her feet and looked at Connie, "Are you a family member?" she questioned, I knew I had to lie to be able to see her "Yes I am her auntie" I spoke up confidently, Mary-Claire looked at me a little confused but Connie had already began to speak "Unfortunately she can't be seen at the moment but if you want to wait in the relatives room" Connie began, I nodded and followed Connie. Mary-Claire was still with me for some reason but I didn't mind as I could do with some company.

* * *

I walked past resus and there was Zosia pacing up and down biting her nails "Zosh? is she alright?" I questioned and Zosia instantly fell into my arms, I hadn't seen Zosia like this since Natasza was a baby and took a turn for the worst while in the incubator.

"Colette, I don't know but its drug related" Zosia sniffled, "What really?" I heard Mary-Claire from behind me as she looked through the blinds into resus, In resus Ethan, Rita, Dylan and Lofty were all working around Natasza trying to insert a stomach pump, I knew Zosia couldn't bare to watch it happen especially to her own flesh and blood.

Whatever Natasza had taken it had affected her badly, Natasza had finally stopped fitting when I got there, Zosia just didn't seem herself she had even asked for her mother and well we all know she passed away years ago. Mary-Claire stood silently besides me and watched with great interest as they began to asses Natasza.

"I would never of expected Natasza to do something this stupid" I say to Zosia who looks like she is about to pass out with fear, "I guess it's alright when its someone you don't really know but when it's you own family member its worse" Zosia says to me and Connie approaches us.

Connie looks ever so serious as she comes towards us, I felt so little against such a well known former heart surgeon, "How is she?" Zosia mutters, I look at Connie and she doesn't smile back, my heart is racing, I love Natasza like she's my own family member I needed to be brave for Zosia.

"Your daughter has taken OxyContin" Connie spoke clearly to us, Zosia was about to crack I could hear her, that was when the alarms went off in resus, Natasza had gone into Cardiac arrest, Connie flew back through the doors and went over to her and started to perform CPR. Zosia was in bits all I could do was hold her and that was when Zosia said to me "Colette do you remember the first time Natasza was taken off the ventilator?" I nodded and remember that day.

* * *

_Zosia seemed so happy Natasza had just been taken off the ventilator and now she was holding her for the first time, Natasza looked ever so small compared to what some babies were like. Her tiny hands were clamped shut and her one eye was open. _

_Zosia had her shirt off so they could begin the bonding process 4 weeks late, Zosia had never seemed so happy in all her life, even though she tried to fight it deep down I knew Zosia wasn't ready yet to me a mother she was still maturing herself, "Isn't she just perfect Colette?" Zosia said to me I smiled and crouched down beside her, I was still in my nurses uniform but it was the dress thing I hated wearing back then._

_I looked at Natasza straight away I could tell that she was Zosia's little girl, she had her eyes, nose and lips She was adorable and then she grew up..._

* * *

I watched as Connie started to shock Natasza trying to get a sinus rhythm, finally 'bleep, bleep, bleep' she back was with us. I heard Zosia give a sigh of relief and Mary-Claire say something under her breath, I couldn't make out what she said but she had a smile on her face.

Rita came over to Zosia and I listened in on the conversation "Your daughter has extensive liver damage from the drug overdose, she is going to be taken up to Keller ward and they will operate on her as soon as possible" Rita say placing a friendly hand on Zosia's shoulder.

I walked over to Mary-Claire and questioned her "Why did you follow me down?" I say she looks up at me and replies "Because I knew something wasn't right and you have always been there for me when I've needed you" she says to me making me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Zosia looks over to us, Connie must of updated her on something because she looked serious. "She's got extensive liver damage, four broken rips from the CPR and they need to pump her stomach before the operation" Zosia chocks as I pull her into another hug.

We watch as they take Natasza up to Keller ward, I stopped with Zosia for a while and so did Mary-Claire we both ended up hugging her at the same time, that was when Fletch walked past and said to us "I wouldn't mind it ladies but a threesome in public no thank you" he jokes and makes Zosia smile probably for the first time while she has been here. "Shut up Fletch" Mary-Claire says and I break down into hysterics as Fletch walks off with an empty kidney dish on his head.


	5. Chapter 5- Dom's POV

**Dom's POV**

I was completely shocked when the news hit Keller about Natasza taking an overdose, I did everything in my path to defend both Zosia and Natasza, I overheard one nurse saying that Natasza was turning out just like Zosia with the overdose... but that was before Zosia was diagnosed with BPD.

Natasza arrived over Keller and I walked over to her, she looked so ill, it wasn't her was it? I walked over to her Kyle was there I gave him a quick smile he didn't react to me... well who would after I lied to him.

Sacha walked over and gave us the diagnostics from Mrs Beauchamp who had told us that Zosia was still down in the ED and was very sensitive at the moment and that Colette and an Irish nurse probably Mary-Claire were with her.

"Right, Dr Copeland you will be assisting today" Sacha says to me, my mouth drops I hesitate "I can't she's a friend" I stick up for myself, "Yes I know she is Dr Copeland now get with" Sacha says to me, I nod and walk into the scrub room. My hands were shaking, Zosia would never forgive me if we lost her on the table today while under the knife.

I went a little wobbly as they opened her up, I was performing a life saving operation on Natasza March! and if she died I think both me and Mr Levy would get the sack. Essie was in with us she kept looking at me making sure I was alright.

I looked over at Natasza and smiled she never failed to make me smile everyday was a joy when she was younger she knew how to cheer us all up even if she was crying or was ill.

* * *

_I stepped out onto the patio and looked around my hand was on the water gun trigger, I could hear Natasza giggling from somewhere in the garden, I checked behind the trampoline... nothing I checked in the shed... once again nothing. _

_I tiptoed past Zosia who was reading a book on 'Looking after your seven year old' Then I saw Natasza make a dash across the grass I leaped over the wall and chased her she screamed every time I got her._

_Luckily for Natasza my water gun ran out and I quickly made a dash for the kitchen and filled up again. I emptied the washing up bowl and filled it with cold water, I opened the freezer and grabbed some Ice... I was going to give Natasza the fright of her life. _

_Once I had filled it up I snuck outside and went to where the bins where (my secret hide out)I could hear Arthur talking to Zosia in the kitchen and then I heard Natasza giggle it sounded like it was coming from behind me but she always managed to throw her giggles. _

_I heard her step out onto the patio, I grabbed my bucket and without thinking I threw the water out of the bucket, that was when I felt someone tap me on the back, it was Natasza smiling at me... 'Oh great who did i get then' I thought to myself._

_I cringed and turned to see who it was, and there stood before me was a very socked Zosia looking not at all pleased, "What the hell was that..." Arthur says as he steps outside and sees Zosia looking freezing cold. I smiled and hoped Zosia was in a good mood. Natasza tapped my arm and then we high fived that was when Zosia turned on the hose pipe.._

* * *

I stood over Natasza as we began to stitch her back up_. _The operation was a success, Now I needed to go tell Zosia the good news. I stroked her soft brown hair as she left theatre. I smiled to myself, but I still wanted to know why she had done this and what had actually happened to the sweet and innocent little girl, Had she grown up? or was there more to what was happening than we know?

I removed the hair net and went to find Zosia. I walked along the corridor I glanced outside it was raining as usual, it was usual for Holby to have so much rain at this time of year. That was when I bumped into Zosia, Colette and Mary-Claire I smiled at them and Zosia looked at me "Is she okay?" she whispered, I nodded and Zosia threw her arms around my neck. "What's this for?" I questioned "You've saved my baby girl, how could I ever repay you?" she says to me, "By letting me breath" I say as I struggle for a breath.

"Oh sorry" Zosia pulls back and I smile at Mary-Claire and Colette, "She is begin sent up to ICU, but she will be fine" I reassure her as I make my way down the corridor with Zosia, Mary-Claire and Colette.

"If you wasn't gay Dom, I would totally kiss you right now" Zosia says happily at me, I hear Colette and Mary-Claire snigger to themselves "In your dreams Zosh" I joke to her, "What?" Zosia says to Colette who is trying to pull a straight face, "Nothing" Colette sniggers, I see Zosia roll her eyes at them as we step onto Keller. That was when everyone stopped and looked at Zosia the ward was eerily quiet, You could almost hear the tumble weed and the church bell in the back ground and all we needed now was for someone to say something.

* * *

Everyone looked at each other blankly unsure of what to say as they knew I had heard all the conversations about how Natasza was turning out like Zosia in so many ways. It was unfair and I really felt for Zosia, I think all Zosia wanted to do was see her daughter an know that she was alright instead of loads of staff members looking at her blankly, Colette coughed and everyone panicked and went back to work, they must of been scared of Colette or something to do that, but then we turned and was stood before Guy who looked really concerned, I smiled and tried to lighten the situation... but nothing could cheer him up at all.


	6. Chapter 6- Guy's POV

I stood before Zosia she looked really concerned for Natasza, I still was to find out what was up with Natasza, but whatever it is has shaken up Zosia and Dom.. Colette had told me that Natasza had an operation of some sort, I hate not knowing what's going on especially when it was something to do with my dearest Zoshie or my only grandchild Natasza.

"Dad I-I-I can't lose her, she's all I got" Zosia cries to me "It's alright darling I'm here for you" I support her, this wasn't like Zosia she never let me hug her but now she was letting me hug her, Knowing that my granddaughter had taken an overdose made me wonder if Zosia was fit enough to be a mother.

I hated questioning my daughters mothering skills but I did and sometimes it made me feel sick to know this. "How is she?" I question Zosia "She made it through the operation, but now its touch and go" Zosia replies to me. I hold her close and tell her I'm here for her, I try to keep her as calm as possible she needed to be there for her daughter. "Keep yourself calm" I sooth I have never been good at this soothing business but it seemed to be working, Anya was always the one to calm Zosia down but now I needed to calm Zosia down because Natasza needed her Mum to be thinking straight.

Soon after I took Zosia up to see Natasza, "She looks so pale" Zosia says to me she walks up to her, I see her take Natasza's hand "Well she will be for a while Zosh, she's in a medically induced coma" I say to her, Zosia looks at me I can see the helpless ten year old Zosia again who looks like she has lost her pet rabbit.

The pain I could see is Zosia's face made me think of all them times I wasn't there for her and how Zosia said to me when she had Natasza, she really hated me on that day Natasza was born, but I was more furious with the patient that had kicked Zosia in the stomach and had set her off into early labour.

* * *

_"Dad!" Zosia says to me as I see her in a wheel chair being pushed by Colette, "What's happened? Colette what's up?" I question Colette, Colette looks at me "She's in labour" Colette says on the way down to maternity "Please...Dad...this... Argh!" Zosia screams at me, I freeze she reminds me of Anya when she had Zosia but Zosia was two weeks late I always said she was far too relaxed. _

_For the next forty five minutes Zosia wouldn't allow me in the birthing room, even though she told me that she wanted me there with her. _

_Colette comes out to me and smiles "You've got a granddaughter" Colette says to me, A small smile grows on my face, "Is she? I didn't hear a cry?" I question Colette, "She's fine, she cried a little they are going to take her up to NICU soon, Zosia is spending a little time with her" Colette says to me. I couldn't believe it my only daughter had just had her very own child. _

* * *

Here you go, I hand Zosia a cup of coffee just how she likes it, It didn't feel right knowing that Natasza could be like Zosia, but I have never heard of anyone specially children of people with BPD to inherit this disorder.

"Zosia, Did you ever notice anything wrong with Natasza these past few days?" I question Zosia wondering if there was something up with her before "Well, she did get in a fight at school which isn't like her at all" Zosia tells me about who she was in a fight with even though I had never heard of these girls I knew it must of took Natasza a lot of courage to fight someone, she hadn't always been the most confident person.


End file.
